110315-Team
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 22:57 -- CC: Yo CC: How's the leader business holding up? TC: <][--IS DOING ALRIGHT--- TC: <][--IS SUPPOSED TO BE GATHERING INTEL FOR ME--- CC: And how's that? CC: anything good? TC: <][--HAS YET TO REPORT IF YOU HAVE STOPPED BEING A STUPID GRUB YET--- TC: <][--I ASSUME YOU ARE STILL DOING THAT--- CC: Rest assured, I'm not CC: Never wasp CC: Don't know what the fuck got into everyone TC: <][--BEG TO DIFFER--- CC: What would you know? TC: <][--KNOW A LOT--- CC: That waspn't some biting retort CC: What do you actually know about my currant situation? TC: <][--HAVE HEARD SOME MIXED REPORTS.--- TC: <][--FIRST WAS THAT YOU WERE CAPTURED. THE NEXT WAS THAT YOU WERE NOT AND WAS A SET UP FOR A TRAP--- TC: <][--WAY I PLANNED ON KNOCKING YOU FLAT AS SOON AS I SAW YOU--- CC: Oh please CC: I'm only trapped on Lorrea's planet TC: <][--HAVE ALSO BEEN REPORTEDLY HAVE BEEN A TERRIBLE FRIEND AND LOVER--- CC: Glass house on that one CC: Don't know why everyone wants in on my quadrants CC: you'd think the end of everything wasp more interesting TC: <][--YOU ARE FRIENDS/LOVERS WITH VERY TALKY WENCHES--- CC: Noted, now everyone wants to ride my fucking bulge for deets and then get mad over jack shit CC: Let's move on TC: <][--AHEAD--- CC: Did your intel give you anything of import? CC: How's literally anyone else? CC: Our team TC: <][--HAS YET TO REPORT BACK--- CC: I don't need any micromanaging CC: Did she comb to you with those team assignmant ideas? TC: <][--IS SUPPOSED TO BE ARRIVING ON MY PLANET BUT SHE HASN'T CONTACTED ME SINCE WE LAST TALKED.--- TC: <][--LORREA HAS NOT--- TC: <][--GAVE HER SOME IDEAS--- CC: Like what? CC: And Aaisha's trip may have a hold up TC: <][--MAIN TEAM HERE IS THE COMMAND CENTER--- TC: <][--OTHER TEAMS ARE MY AWAY TEAMS--- CC: Command center? CC: Away teams? TC: <][--ALL ORDERS COME FROM THE COMMAND CENTER. THE AWAY TEAMS ARE STRIKE FORCES AND RESOURCE GATHERERS--- CC: Uh huh CC: Anything more important thatn roles handed out? CC: Like who's on what team? CC: What planet they go to? TC: <][--WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING ME NAMES--- TC: <][--SHE'S BEEN SHIRKING DUTIES--- TC: <][--GOING BEHIND MY BACK--- CC: Supposedly, you and Aaisha will be best suited for your "command team" TC: <][--WAS ESTABLISHED--- CC: Lorrea's taken charge of the Adam and Kyle humans TC: <][--HAS ALREADY AGREED TO BE MY SECOND IN COMMAND--- CC: I'm taking Lila and Carayx under my wing TC: <][--WOULD YOU SAY YOU WILL BE DOING IN THE FUTURE--- TC: <][--OR RESOURCES--- CC: Whatever I see fit to win this game TC: <][--ACCEPT THAT--- TC: <][--WRITING UP A LIST RIGHT NOW--- CC: We did already said that I'm sticking to m yown rule on this CC: Just being a bit more pro active with a few others too CC: I'm tired of waiting, we're mobilizing TC: <][--DONT GET IN MY WAY--- CC: Yeah, sure CC: Any ideas for team assignments? CC: Who goes where? CC: Which of them we need powered up first? TC: <][--AWAY TEAMS NEED TO GATHER RESOURCES. THOSE WITH LOWER FIGHTING ABILITIES ARE GOING TO NEED BETTER DEFENCES.--- TC: <][--NEED TO FORTIFY OUR DEFENSES FROM THE OTHER SCUM RUNNING AROUND THE GAME.--- CC: We shouldn't split between fighting and resources CC: Everyone's got their strengths TC: <][--AM NOT--- CC: Only maximized by land quests TC: <][--AWAY TEAMS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR BOTH--- TC: <][--COMMAND TEAM NEEDS IS A CUT OF WHAT THOSE TEAMS CAN GATHER--- TC: <][--WE WILL ALSO REPAY IN KIND FROM THE HOME FIELD.--- TC: <][--AM HONESTLY GLAD I GET TO PUT THIS AGENDA TO USE--- TC: <][--BEEN SITTING ON THIS PLAN FOR SWEEPS--- TC: <][--JUST NOT IN THE ENVOIRNMENT I HAD PLANNED.--- CC: An ambitious one, yeah? TC: <][--YES.--- CC: What'd you have planned before all this? CC: If you don't mind me asking CC: A highblood revolution? TC: <][--SIMILAR.--- TC: <][--SOMETHING SO CASTEIST AS THAT--- TC: <][--JUST WANTED TO GET RID OF THIS OLD ARCAIC RULING SYSTEM--- TC: <][--WAS TIRED OF IT.--- CC: Calling it that wasp a joke TC: <][--WAS GOING TO BUILD MY OWN NATION UNDER MY OWN RULE.--- CC: I think we ducked any casteists on the way in TC: <][--LIKE MY ANCESTOR DID--- TC: <][--WAY BETTER THAN HER--- CC: You ancestor? TC: <][--CONTESSA--- TC: <][--EMPRESS'S OWN NUMBER ONE ENEMY--- CC: So that's why you want to run things? CC: An age old gambit form your ancestor? TC: <][--LOST TRYING.--- TC: <][--MIGHT NOT COUNT FOR MUCH NOW--- TC: <][--I WANT TO SUCCEED--- TC: <][--WAY SHE DIED LAUGHING AT THE EMPRESS--- TC: <][--LIKE SHE WANTED ME TO TAKE IT UP IN HER STEAD--- TC: <][--WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO THE POINT, WHERE I COULD UNITE THE WORLD UNDER A SINGLE BANNER.--- CC: Huh...that's kind of admirable TC: <][--END GOAL IS MUCH SMALLER BY NOW--- CC: ...Yeah TC: <][--WE ARE ONLY FEW TROLLS--- TC: <][--SOME ALIENS--- TC: <][--REGARDLESS--- TC: <][--WE BEAT THIS GAME, MY PLAN WOULD HAVE BECOME A REALITY--- CC: Gonna take work in it's own right CC: Not galactic empire spanning CC: But we are fighting gods TC: <][--CARES ABOUT GODS--- TC: <][--LONG AS I CAN DRAG THEM DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS--- TC: <][--WILL NOT STOP ME--- TC: <][--GODS HAVE LIMITS--- CC: I'm already on the hitlist of two of them CC: But like fuck if I'm not going to fuck them both up TC: <][--AESONA--- TC: <][--DYING ON ME--- TC: <][--GIVE THEM HELL--- CC: Already nearly did CC: Multiple times probably CC: But hey, still here CC: I'm not dying til I'm ready to rise again CC: Get my own taste at passing down divine judgement TC: <][--YOUR GROUP TOGETHER AND KEEP YOURSELF UPDATED THROUGH LORREA'S TEAM.--- TC: <][--NEED TO KEEP OURSELVES A STEP AHEAD OF THEM--- CC: Not a game anymore CC: Doesn't mean we won't still win though TC: <][--WAS NEVER JUST A GAME--- TC: <][--ALIENS MADE IT PERSONAL WHEN THEY STOLE ALTERNIA FROM ME WITH THAT BOGUS APOCALYPSE.--- CC: Keep your wits about you Delbloom, you are the Knight of Mind after all CC: I'll let you know when I find out whatever the hell that even means TC: <][--DO THAT--- CC: Later -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:36 -- Category:Ramira Category:Nyarla